Even before the invention of the baby carriage, mothers have faced the problem of keeping direct sunlight, wind and rain from striking their small children when those children are outside. One solution is to place a blanket loosely over the child. This is fine in the winter but uncomfortable on hot days and even dangerous when used to protect the child's face. Far more common and practical is the use of an umbrella or parasol. The umbrella can be held by the person in charge of the child's outing or, in the case of an older child, by the child himself. Since the advent of baby carriages and strollers, a more acceptable method of holding the umbrella has been to clamp it directly to the baby carriage or stroller in which the child is riding. Clamps to perform this function are not new, but existing clamps have deficiencies. They do not hold the umbrella securely enough. They are adapted to clamp to one particular type of baby carriage or stroller or even to one particular area of a baby carriage or stroller and they cannot be easily transferred from one baby vehicle to another. The clamps are either too bulky or too flimsy and thus difficult to use. Metal clamps scar and damage the objects they are clamped to and plastic clamps do not hold up to the stresses placed on them.